bleach- Byakuya's past
by Mystery of earth
Summary: it starts out with byakuya talking to his grandfather about his coming up first mission, but what byakuya doesn't know is what awaits for him. byakuya meets a mysterious girl who has changed his life and is the reason why he is the way he is today. But what he they don't know is that this girl has a crazy past of her own. if you have any questions or any suggestions please ask
1. Chapter 1

Bleach-byakuya's past

Chapter 1

It is the past around the time that byakuya looks 13. He is sitting in a room in his manor with his grandfather, they look very serious. Byakuya's grandfather then starts to speak," Grandson, the head captain has granted me permission to take you on your first mission as a soul reaper in training. You have showed that you can succeed as a soul reaper and soon a captain such as myself." Byakuya looks up at his grandfather and reply's, "Thank you grandfather, I won't let you down… but when is this first mission? "whenever they call for us byakuya",said his grandfather. Just then yoruichi flash steps in and takes byakuya's hair tie. " hahaha looks like I got you again byakuya boy! You're going to have to be much faster than that if you ever want to surpass me!" , said yoruichi. Yoruichi could tell byakuya was well past his limits of self control, but all she could do was stand there and laugh with her arms crossed. " Yo…ru..ichi shihouin! I swear I will get you!" byakuya said in a uneasy manner. Just then yoruichi walk to the door and yelled out," I'd like to see you try hahaha" and with that she flash stepped away. Now byakuya was very upset and got up as fast as he could and yelled back," just you wait cat monster I'll prove I am far more superior then you on my first mission" Byakuya ran to the door and flash stepped after her, leaving his grandfather alone in the room. As his grandfather got up the only thing that he could manage to say was," when will that boy learn?"


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach-byakuya's past

Chapter 2

Two days have passed since byakuya and his grandfather had their meeting together. Byakuya is outside practicing his sword fighting skills with his grandfather. Just then yoruichi flash steps up the manor's walls and straight to them. Following her are both ukitake and shunsui. They all have worried looks on their faces. Byakuya's grandfather puts down his sword and walks up to them," is something the matter?", he asks. Yoruichi reply's," menos grande, hundreds of them on the out skirts of a town in the human world. "ukitake continues," there are too many for one captain to handle so they told me to call you." Byakuya runs up to them and with great passion and yells out," this is great my first mission will be to fight some menos grande." Shunsui walks up to byakuya with a worried look and says," you must be his grandson, your just like him, willing to take on anything that comes his was…but this fight is just not for little kids" Byakuya is quite upset with shunsui's little speech and before shunsui can say another word he quickly points his sword to shunsui's face," are you suggesting I'm weak… you must not know much about me.. I am Byakuya Kuchiki and I don't listen to fools like you", Byakuya's grandfather walks to byakuya and puts down his sword and says," well then if that is all I believe we should start going before they cause to much damage to the human world."

After a while they arrive in the human world. " so where are they?" Just then they hear large crashes in the distance. " there!", yells yoruichi. " we must attack together", ukitake reply's. "right, well let's go", says shunsui. They all start flash stepping to the very far away menos grande there seems to be around 10, more then any have seen before. As they start getting closer a hole opens in the sky and hollows start spilling out! " hollows!", yells byakuya. They all look up ukitake looks worried and stressed out and out of nowhere loud rawrs are heared all around as bigger hollows fly out of the huge hole in the sky. The hollows start to attack from every angle, the soul reapers take out their swords and start to kill the various hollows around them. " it's no use we need to request back up there has to be more then 1,000 hollows here and the menos grande are still attacking. We need to request back up!" , yells yoruchi. Just as she is about to take out her communicating device a girl with long black hair down to her knees with a brown cloak around her, flash steps passed them in monster speed even faster the flash step queen yoruichi. "wh..who is that?", mumbles byakuya. Byakuya's grandfather walks up to him and reply's ," the soul reaper princess." "A princess?!", yells byakuya. The mysterious girl then pulls out her sword and yells out " pierce them all tachi maru!" Hollow after hollow dissolves into nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach-byakuya's past

Chapter 3

The mysterious girl turns around in a rush and yells out " why are you just standing there go after the menos grane you fools!"she then turns her attention back to fighting the hollows. The rest of them start to flash step away from her towards the menos grande."Don't you think it's strange?", asked byakuya. " is what strange?", replied yoruichi. " that when you gave us the report you clearly said that there was hundreds of menos grande and that's why you needed help from other captains… so why when we got here there was only about 10?" They all stop for a moment to ask themselves the same question. Ukitake was the first to speak," do you think the soul reaper princess could have killed them all? And when she noticed we were in trouble she flash stepped her way over here to help us out?" Now it was shunsui turn to reply," I don't think a little girl like that has the power to destroy almost a hundred menos grande don't you think that's strange yoruichi?" they all look back at the mysterious girl. " it may be true I mean she is practically the same age as byakuya." now byakuya is upset " look I don't believe a girl like that could have destroyed almost a hundred menos grande but I do believe she is somewhat strong I mean look at her she has killed nearly all those hollow without breaking a sweat", he answered. " never mind that now we have more important things to do then figure out a girls strengths.", byakuya's grandfather said. " you're right", yoruichi replied. And with that they continued to flash step their way to the menos grande.

They finally got to the menos grande all of them in a fighting position. Yoruichi yelled out commands on were to strike and all of them did there thing yelling out various sword release calls and using different forms of kido. They have managed to take down 2 of the 10 menos grande just as ukitake gets hit by a cero because he was barely able to stop it with his sword. " ukitake!", yelled shunsui " I'm fine I just need to rest a while", he replied. " are you sure you-", just then shunsui gets hit by a cero and falls back but only got a few scratches because he blocked most of the blow with his sword. Shunsui charged back at the menos grande and yelled out " it's going to take more then that to stop me… oh I didn't mean it like that ukitake" Ukitake looked at him with a reassuring smile " don't worry I didn't take it to the heart." Just then byakuya and his grandfather are thrown to the side along with yoruichi. Byakuya is bleeding from his forhead." These menos grande are stronger then I thought." Yoruichi noticed he was bleeding and replied with a laugh " and here I believed you had more bight to your bark, don't tell me your giving up already byakuya boy!" byakuya really disliked this cat monster. " my grandson will not give up because of a little scra-", byakuya's grandfather was cut off by a huge explosion.


	4. Chapter 4

Bleach-byakuya's past

Chapter 4

The smoke was unbearable. All of them started to cough uncontrollably, a huge wind then arises from nowhere they all collapsed to the ground .Then it all stopped. The smoke seized, the wind stopped and there standing in front of them all was the mysterious girl. Her stance was that of a warrior and her face was as cold as ice, but what surprised them the most was that all the remaining menos grande….. where gone?!

" Their gone! The menos grande you defeated them all? Without a bit of stress!", yelled ukitake. " Wow… you really are the soul reaper princess… I bet you can drink a lot too", added shunsui. " My name is Akina Mori, but as you can see I am also known as the soul reaper princess. It is a pleasure to meet your-", she is cut off by byakuya's upset face. Akina walks up to byakuya still holding her cold face and stands in front of him. After a few seconds of silence she starts to speak " what is your name kid?" there was another few seconds of silence before akiina spoke again," speak" Now byakuya had a very annoyed face. Byakuya was not someone who liked to be told what to do, actually he hated the fact that he was a noble man no less. " don't speak to me in such a manner you only have a fake title as a princess, but me on the other hand am a noble.", he stated. Byakuya's grandfather walks up to him and puts his hand on byakuya's shoulder. " that is enough byakuya she is your superior", he said. Akina then leans in a bit almost touching byakuya's nose with her own," ah… so you are Byakuya Kuchiki. I have heard a lot about you.", she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Bleach-byakuya's past

Chapter 5

Byakuya looked at her with a puzzled face [ she knows who I am?], he thought to himself. " you know who I am … women?",byakuya replied. "of course I am a princ-", she is cut of as byakuya speaks, " fake princess" Now akina was upset but she still kept her calm and collected manner. After a moment she took a breath an spoke " you believe I am a fake? That I am fake royalty? There is something that you have not learn in school… every time a soul reaper princess dies her daughter takes her place. We are a hidden royal family that only high ranked soul reapers know about… but since you where to careless I had to come and save the day. You should be down on your knees thanking me but instead you dare argue with me after I just saved your-", she is cut off again by byakuya because he just starts to walk away " you talk too much PRINCESS" shunsui quickly rushes past them "that was a nice chat but I think we should start heading back to the soul society", he said. Ukitake joins the conversation by adding " yes it has been a busy day and I am sure we all need a rest" Akina walks up to them and says " if you are going back to the soul society let me accompany you, there is some business I must attend to", after that they all agreed {accept for byakuya} and headed off.

A couple days later

Everything was back to normal. Byakuya and his grandfather were having their usual breakfast together and there was no mention of the soul society princess, but that is because they have no idea what is happening outside their very manner.

{outside the manner}

People are walking around minding their own business when suddenly a wagon lined with gold and pulled by warriors pulls up in front of the kuchiki manner. There is lady inside the wagon with a hat covering her head and face so no one can see who she is. People begin to talk in quite groups wondering who the mysterious lady was and what her business was at the kuchiki house hold.


	6. Chapter 6

Bleach-byakuya's past

Chapter 6

"Sir! A lady has come and requested a meeting with you she said it is very important and life risking if you do not let her!", said a guard of the kuchiki manner. Both byakuya and his grandfather looked at each other in a confused way. "Well, let her in. if it truly is life threatening we should not have her waiting outside for too long, now go", said byakuya's grandfather. The guard nodded and rushed to get the lady. After a moments time the guard walked into the room with the lady, her head was still cover by a hat. "Leave us", said the lady. She raised her hand and waved it in a manner for him to leave. The guard looked at byakuya's grandfather with a face asking if that was alright and he nodded ok. Once the guard left byakuya spoke," so what is so life threatening that you needed to come to our home and disturb our breakfast?" you can see a faint smile right below the where her face showed. "I have been ordered to train you and teach you how to control your temper as my next mission baka chan", said the lady. "ba-baka chan?! How dare you address me in such a way I am the next head of the kuchiki clan and deserve respect.", said byakuya in a angry way. "Now byakuya she is a guest.", his grandfather. byakuya tried to protest but the look in his grandfathers eyes knew that he shouldn't. "Now, who would like some tea?" asked byakuya's grandfather. the lady raised her hand and with that he left the room. The lady leaned to byakuya and took off her hat and said," So what do you say byakuya want to have the power of a captain?" Byakuya jumped back in amazement and yelled "Fake princess?!" Akina stood up and pulled byakuya by his collar and said, "For the last time I am not a fake princess, and it has become my mission to make you captain material." Byakuya pulled akina's hand off his collar and said," I don't need your help I am strong enough as it is and don't need your help to become stronger!" He began to walk away, just then akina started to laugh " that's interesting… if you are as strong as you say you would have been able to detect that is as me from the moment I walked in here even if my spiritual pressure was suppressed just like you grandfather did, baka chan!"


	7. Chapter 7

Bleach-byakuya's past

Chapter 7

"What did you say?!", replied byakuya. Akina put her normal serious face on and walked a few inches closer to byakuya. "Listen to me", Akina began, "A huge battle is about to start in our world and we need to be ready for whatever comes are way…. So this is no longer a request, it is a order that I must be your teacher in order for you to obtain captain strength", she walked closer to byakuya and continued, "Do you understand?", she asked. Just then byakuya's grandfather walked into the room," I believe byakuya will learn best from a princess of your strength", he said. "Your grandfather is wise, I will meet you in the open valley not too far from here tomorrow after breakfast", and with that she flash stepped away.

" Grandfather what was that for? I already have you as a teacher!", said byakuya. As byakuya's grandfather walked to the door to leave he turned around and replied," Because I won't always be around to teach you", and with that he walked out of the room.

NEXT DAY AFTER BREAKFAST

AT THE VALLEY

It was windy in the valley and the only people there where byakuya, Akina, and Yoruichi. "Why is Yoruichi here, fake princess?", asked byakuya." To help me teach you the proper steps on how to be a captain, and for the last time I AM NOT A FAKE PRINCESS!", yelled Akina. Yoruichi put her hand on Akina to calm her down. "Now, if you are done talking we should begin", said Yoruichi. "Right", replied both Byakuya and Akina.

Hours have passed since they began in the morning, it was already night fall. " That was good work byakuya but you must improve in your foot work", said Akina. "Yes I agree", added Yoruichi. " Of course I did good! I'm Byakuya Kuchiki!", replied Byakuya.

IN A RANDOM ROOM IN A SQUAD QUARTER'S 20 YEARS LATER

" That byakuya has become a really strong soul reaper wouldn't you say?", asked Shunsui. "Yes, I agree", added Ukitake. Just then Urahara and Yoruichi walked into the room. " it's because of Akina you know", said Urahara. " Well you do have to give byakuya some credit too he has his own strength too", added Yoruichi. " that is true", said ukitake. " I would appreciate it if you would not talk about my strength behind my back", an older version of Byakuya walks into the room. " ah, sorry byakuya we are just impressed by how strong you have gotten", said Shunsui. " yes of course", replied Urahara. " but what I really want to know is when you are going to hook up with that Akina. That hit a big nerve in byakuya and he took out his sword and pointed it at his but before he could slice him in two the alarm sounded.


	8. Chapter 8

Bleach-byakuya's past

Chapter 8

The alarm's sounds where spread all over, "Someone has broken into the ser-ahhh!", came a painful voice from the speakers. Shunsui got up "Come on we must help", he said. They all nodded headed for the door, Yoruichi turned to byakuya "Stay here this seems like a powerful person we are up against if they were able to sneak in here", she said. "What? I am not a child any more yoruichi, don't underestimate my power.", he replied. Yoruichi put her hand on byakuya's shoulder," I know you want to help", she was cut off by the large explosions and screams coming from outside,"but this seems to be out of your league. I suggest you stay here. Send a hell butterfly to Akina she is in the valley", and with that she flash stepped away.

Akina was in the valley resting as a hell butterfly landed on her nose. "What?! Oh no! ", she said. She started to flash step towards the enemy. As she got closer she could see fire spilling over the walls. "When she got closer she sensed the large spiritual pressure. She looked around. "Akina!", she turned around, it was Shunsui. "What is going on? I need a full report", she asked. " a powerful being with the power to control minds and our swords.", replied Ukitake. " I see", added Akina. "There!" yelled Yoruichi. "On top of that building", said Urahara. " My, my I must say it took a while for you to find me I was getting bored of playing with these weaklings, I hope you guys will be more fun, oh how rude of me my name is Daichi", he said. "What is it that you want exactly", asked Yoruichi. " I heard that the soul reaper princess is around here… and she has something of mine…. Something her mother stole from me…",he said. "The night stone", Akina whispered. "What was that?" Urahara asked. "The night stone, it has the power to grant ultimate power…. Whoever is to fuse with it will have the power to destroy us all.", she said. "Correct and since you seem to know so much about it" He flash stepped towards her and grabbed her face, "You must be Rin's daughter Akina!" Akina backed away from Daichi "You are right. I am Rin's daughter… you must me happy to have found me, so are you going to kill me to….FATHER?"

"What?!", ask shunsui. "This is your father Akina… he is a threat to the soul society, I'm sorry but we are going to have to k-", Yoruichi was cut off by Akina's quick response. "I know the consequences of disturbance around here and I agree completely so what are we waiting for let's kill him." Daichi began to laugh in an uncontrollable manner. "My, my Akina you have sure gotten cocky since the last time I saw your pathetic face, you are just like your mother pathetic TRASH!"

" Don't release your swords unless you completely have to that's how he controls your brain, by controlling your connection to your blade", she said. "But how else are we to fight?", asked Ukitake. " with kidou", replied Urahara.


	9. Chapter 9

Bleach-byakuya's past

Chapter 9

AKINA'S PAST

Akina is a small girl that looks to be around five or six years old. "Mother, mother! Where are you going?", akina said. Her mother turned around. "Mommy has an important job today", Rin pulls something out of her pocket." It's called The night stone, it has the power to grant ultimate power, whoever is to fuse with it will have the power to destroy us all, so mommy has to find a way to destroy it before it gets into the wrong hands" Akina look up and replied," but why would someone make such a thing, why do they want so much power?" Rin smiled and continued with her explanation, "listen to me Akina, if daddy comes tell him I just went to visit the head captain for a new job, daddy doesn't like when I go on dangerous missions like this, ok haha?" Rin put out her pinky and so did Akina "I promise", agreed Akina. Rin turned around and slid the door open "That's my girl", and with that she left. It had been days since Rin had left on her mission, she had never taken this long before. Akina just thought to herself maybe it's just a really long mission, but wait even daddy didn't come back home in days! Did he find out that mommy went on a dangerous mission? Did he go to stop her? No if that was the case they would have been home already. Just then there was a powerful boom and a loud scream. "mommy!", yelled Akina. Akina ran outside and saw her mother covered in blood from head to toe. "Mommy, mommy! What happened? Who did this to you?!", Akina asked. "You must get out of here Akina! Go to the head captain he shall car for you, you are the new princess care for the people", Rin said. Akina grabbed her hand and said, "Stop it mommy, stop sounding like you are going to die!" Rin raised her hand and placed The night rock in Akina's hand. "take this and guard it with your life now go!", she said. And with that Akina ran away.

Akina ran behind a tree, but with a view able to see her mother. Just then a figure emerged from the smoke. The figure pulled out his sword. Wait is that daddy? Daddy came to save mommy! "Dadd-!" akina stopped yelling as Daichi stabbed rin.

What? Why daddy why would you?! Daichi pulled Rin's dead body up just a bit so that his mouth was to rin's ear. "This is why I didn't want you to go on these dangerous missions rin-chan I was afraid I would have to kill you one day, but the chunk of change is good haha." Rin turned slightly, the sword still in her back. "I can't beli[cough]eve all this time you [cough] where bandit [cough]I am really a fool [cough] haha some princess I am! But you will never find the stone now! It is gone alon with my love for you-", and with that she felt silent. "hahaha, you always made the games hard for me Rin, fine I'll play your little game.", and with that he picked up his sword and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Bleach-byakuya's past

Chapter 10

Akina flash stepped towards Daichi and tried to punch his face but blocked her attack. "Hakudo 61 rikujokoro", "hado 31 shakkaho", all of them start to say. They are battling for about half an hour already and there is blood everywhere. Akina is on one knee while the others are on the floor. "Are you done yet Akina? You know you can't beat me! It is impossible! Hahaha…. And you know why that is? It's not because I am stronger, it is because I believe I can win and you don't" Akina looked up in disgust " SHUT-UP, you are no one to be giving me lectures!" Daichi walked towards Akina "Oh, is that so? I am your father after all and no matter what-", he raised his head up to the skies and laughed "My blood will always run through your veins Akina Mori!" Akina stood up now and with a limp started walking to her father, "I stopped calling you father a long, long time ago to me you are just a ryoka that must be destroyed! For that is my job as the soul reaper princess!" Daichi starts to laugh, "You would really kill your father in order for the law to prevail! You really are as reckless as your mother always risking her life for her duty and now the same fate will happen to you" "I said SHUT-UP!", Akina unsheathed her sword and headed with full force to Daichi and chopped off one of his arms.

"Dammit!",cried Daichi. Akina then charged to make the final blow. "No! Akina! Don't do that!",yelled Yoruichi. "torishimari tachi!", yelled Daichi. The earth started to boom all around them and Akina started to scream. "You truly are a fool Akina, you knew my power, you even warned the others and you where still about to released your shikai were you not? Why? I bet it was so you could take me down with you to the pits of hell in one blow hmm, or maybe you where trying to release your shikai inside me so I wouldn't be able to control it? Am I right? ... oh wait that's right you can't talk right now because your under my control! Hahaha" Akina opened her eyes and turn to the ones on the floor. Her eye's where blank and cold. "Now my daughter….kill them"

Akina stumbled to Ukitake and lifted up her sword and mumbled," pi-er-ce th-em a-ll ta-", she was stopped as a hand knocked the sword out of her hand she looked up and it was Byakuya!"Byakuya! what are you doing here leave at once!", yelled Ukitake. "If I were you I would beg for my help not tell me to leave", he replied. Byakuya turned his head to Akina. "I can't believe you let yourself get mind controlled fake princess", he said. Akina could not reply because her mind was blank because of the mind control. Daichi raised his eyebrows, "And who are you?" byakuya walked towards Daichi "There is no need for a useless introduction I am only here to eliminate you for disturbing the peace of the seireitei", he replied. "Is that so? Well if you are so sure- Akina destroy him!" Akina turned around. " as y-ou wi-sh fat-he-r", she raised her sword " piear-ce th-em a-ll ta-chi ma-ru", a huge wind started to blow as strong as a tornado and titanium fell from her sword but since she was mind controlled she couldn't really hit her target, byakuya kept moving out of the way. "Dammit Akina even as you are mind controlled you still resist my orders now destroy him!" Akina raised her sword and it looked like she was struggling. "She still has somewhat awake, it seems like she is resisting", said Urahara."It seems like your right", replied Shunsui. "dammit!", yelled Daichi. He flash stepped to Akina and grabbed her by her long hair and put the sword to her neck. "Try whatever you want, if you come one step closer I'll kill her just like I did to her mother, it's just one simple job." Yoruichi slowly got up but spit out a lot of blood. "Yoruichi-", said Urahara. "I'm fine…. Now listen to me byakuya don't do anything rash we can win this, just be patient", she said. You can see the sweat falling from their faces. Just then yamamoto flash stepped in front of them. He came out of nowhere "head captain?!", they all said in shock. Yamamoto began to speak, "So you're the man destroying the seireitei, and I see you where able to mind control the soul society princess, that's no easy task…. So you must be DAICHI MORI" Daichi smiled, "So, you've heard of me head captain?", he said. "Your wife has told me a lot about you in the past before you murdered her." Daichi smiled again," that girl really did love me hmm", he chuckled. " yes and because she loved and new you so well, she knew what you where capable of and what you wanted most…. STRENGHT! And that is why she told me all of your weaknesses just in case something like this would happen, NOW Byakuya!" yamamoto unsheathed his sword and flash stepped straight towards Daichi.


	11. Chapter 11

Bleach-byakuya's past

Chapter 11

Daichi began to yell, "It's no use old man I already told you-" "senbonzakura", Byakuya had snuck up behind Daichi when he was distracted with Yamamoto. Daichi was about to flash step away, "Ryujin jakka", Yamamoto had used his zanpaku-to as well. "It is true that you can control someone if they use their zanpaku-to, but you cannot fight when put into battle against to others", said the head captain. Daichi was furious and yelled back, "Shut the hell up!", he was all full of blood and still holding onto Akina he flash stepped on top of one of the buildings surrounding them. "I'll drop her! I'll kiss your little princess! I'll crush her right in front of your eye's!" Yoruichi and the others were up already and stumbled up to Byakuya and the head captain. "So what now head captain? If we all attack together we can kill him off easily", said Shunsui. "No that won't be any good, sure he will die ,but so will Akina he will either or slit her neck open", replied Ukitake. "She is the soul society princess since her mother die has readied her life to die for the soul reapers, one life is nothing compared to thousands of soul reapers even if she is the princess.", added the head captain "but sir!", yelled Yoruichi "No buts now… let's go", the head captain took off followed by Shunsui and Ukitake. "Byakuya…", said Yoruichi. "I know what you are about to say…" there was a long pause, then he continued, "The answer is no…. I don't want her to die, but it is our duty as soul reaper to protect the seireitei", and with that he flash step away follow by Yoruichi toward Daichi.


	12. Chapter 12

Bleach-byakuya's past

Chapter 12

They have been fighting for a while now. Daichi has became a crazy man indeed he has done nothing but laugh in a crazy manner "Do what you will, I can't die that easy-", and with that byakuya chopped of one of his arms "Dammit, you bastard-", he yelled and with that he threw Akina down with full force, she was falling so fast at they thought they wouldn't make it on time to get her and if they did get there on time get really hurt because of the pressure and force of how fast she was going. "She is going to die!", yelled Shunsui. They all turned their faces so they wouldn't see the final blow.

There was a loud boom and then a bunch of smoke and dust swooshed past them, and they all coughed and turned around to see what happened and if there was a chance of her survival. They all flash stepped to the crater that formed on the ground but to their surprise byakuya was under Akina all bloody and breathing really hard. "You broke her fall?!", yelled Ukitake. "You really do have a heart haha I knew it byakuya boy", replied Yoruichi , And with that byakuya knocked out right next to Akina.

ONE WEEK LATER

It had been a week since the battle, Akina was still out cold and had been resting in the kuchiki house hold. Byakuya had woken up from his coma three days ago and has continence a day to visit Akina at least twice a day to see if she had woken up yet. At this moment byakuya, his grandfather, and Yoruichi were in another room discussing some topics.

"But it was very strange don't you think… even though Akina knew she would be mind controlled she still used her shikai", said Yoruichi. "I'm sure she just reacted in a manner any person would react after seeing her father after so many years after being betrayed.", relied byakuya's grandfather. "What are your thoughts on this byakuya boy? You have been very have been really quite since the battle.", asked Yoruichi. Byakuya then stood up and walked to the door and replied,"It is none of my concern on what she chooses to do", and with that he walked out the door.

Byakuya had just gotten to Akina's resting room and sat down on a pillow on the side where her back was and began to talk to the sleeping girl," it was a very dangerous thing you did Akina… I don't want to you to scare me like that again, as a soul society princess with no child to take her place, it would be a shame if you had died", he stopped talking and as he was about to get up to leave AKINA SPOKE! "I know", byakuya looked down in shock back down, then he cooled his nerves bnack down and spoke in a expressionless manner ,"your awake" Akina rolled over and was now facing byakuya "I know what I did was reckless, it was shameful as princess to have acted in such a manner", Akina tried to stand up but stumbled and byakuya had to get her before she fell "You must not stand yet princess", said byakuya. Akina walk away from byakuya and to the door and spoke, "Come I will like to show you something"


End file.
